


Today

by helvonasche



Series: Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Is 'ass' a swear word?, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Updated.. I noticed some problems while working on the next part of this and I couldn't leave it. I'm a monster. And I should probably edit before posting.. hehe. </p>
<p>Also! I'm writing another part to this. I <3 Chuck and she needs to be happy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> Updated.. I noticed some problems while working on the next part of this and I couldn't leave it. I'm a monster. And I should probably edit before posting.. hehe. 
> 
> Also! I'm writing another part to this. I <3 Chuck and she needs to be happy.

"'Cause it's the heat of the moment!"

Charlotte slammed her hand onto the top of the clock radio, and groaned. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up, she felt the weight of the day ahead; bathroom, breakfast, shower, brush teeth, get dressed, go to work, come home, dinner, shower, brush teeth, sleep, and repeat. All the mundane tasks that went together to make up her day. 

* * *

Walking up the sidewalk toward the diner, Charlotte opened the front door and headed to the kitchen. Before she was past the counter she saw Doris wrapping silverware at the end near the pass-through. "Hiya Chuck!" Doris said in her usual cheery manner.

Charlotte mumbled, "Morning," before pushing through the swinging doors. The kitchen wasn't high-end but it worked for the diner. Charlotte put her bag and hoodie in her locker, grabbed her apron, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. While twisting the elastic around her hair she glanced at the schedule and the specials. She was on her own for breakfast service. 

* * *

Around eight, Doris brought back a ticket with a smile spread across her face. Charlotte looked up from the grill and gave Doris a confused look and asked, "What? Why'd you come back here to give me an order?" Charlotte held out her free hand for the piece of paper expecting Doris to place the ticket in her hand.

Doris' smile got wider and she held the ticket up, delicately pinching the top corners. "You might want to take a look out that window, Chuck. I think I found something to brighten your day," Doris said.  Doris had a pension for involving herself in Charlotte’s love life, rather trying to ignite Charlotte’s love life.  

Charlotte rolled her eyes and tried to grab the ticket, but Doris pulled it back and pointed out the pass-through.

Resigning herself to Doris' school-girl antics, Charlotte leaned over the grill and craned her neck to see the two men at a booth by the window. She meant to glance at them to appease Doris, but her gaze locked on the brunette. If she had been looking for a reason to live, he would have been it. She could tell that they were probably just passing through; they didn’t seem the type to buy or rent in a small town. The realization that she didn't have it in her to even bother was worse than knowing she wouldn't have the chance to even hear his voice or know his name. 

Charlotte sighed and turned back to Doris, who had already gone back to work. Looking down at the counter Charlotte grabbed the ticket and began working on their order.

* * *

Ten minutes after the order went out Charlotte went on her break. She made her way out the back door that lead to the alley as she pulled on her hoodie. Charlotte lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall while thinking about the mystery man who had ordered a coffee and a short stack. She figured he couldn't be as sweet as he looked. He probably had a name that suited his appearance, like Jack or Jared, and an attitude to match. 

Charlotte didn't want to acknowledge the budding crush. She figured he would be rude or didn't read books, anything that would make him unappealing, so she could carry on without wondering what could have happened had she been braver.

Feeling defeated she threw her half-smoked cigarette on the ground and walked toward the back door to get back to work. Making her way toward the door, she was knocked down by someone who had been running down the alley.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" he said as he attempted to stop gracefully and jog back to her to help her up. 

Charlotte had landed hard on her ass and was leaning against the wall when he held out his hand. "I'm fine," she said as she looked at her hands. They were scratched but not bleeding; Charlotte didn't remember scraping them when she fell, just the jolt of landing on the cement.

She looked up and lost her breath. It was  _him_. His voice had been low but gentle and he was staring at her with concern. Charlotte was unable to say anything, her mind was trying to memorize every detail of his face and neglected to provide her with anything to say.

He knelt down and snapped his fingers in her face, which caused Charlotte to blink and remember that she was staring; and staring was rude. "Did you hit your head?" he asked, the look of concern was amplified as he finished his sentence and pursed his lips. 

Charlotte shook her head and mumbled, "No, I'm fine, really."

"Let me help you up," he said as he grabbed her elbows and pulled her to her feet. 

Charlotte flushed at the contact. He was strong but his hands were gentle. She was standing so close to him now that she could smell him which unbalanced her causing her to take a step back. He couldn't be this nice or smell this good.

He was studying her face and Charlotte couldn't think of anything to say aside from thanking him or that she had to go back to work. She didn't want this to end, but her brain couldn't think of anything to prolong this moment.

He glanced down and noticed the apron. "Are you a chef?" he asked and looked back into her eyes. 

It took her a moment to register what he had asked and how to answer. She mimicked his actions and looked down at her apron then back up to him and said "Ye-no. I'm a grill cook."

"Do you work here?" he asked as he gestured to the back of the restaurant. 

Again, Charlotte mimicked him and looked at the restaurant behind her. "Yup," she said as she turned back to him.

He seemed to consider something before saying, "The pancakes were great. I'm Sam, by the way." 

 Sam. She didn't think he'd have a name like that, it was ambiguous and sweet. Not knowing how she did it she smiled and replied, "Thanks, I'm Charlotte."

Sam smiled back, and at that moment Charlotte would have done anything to see him smile again. Just as quick, his smile faded and Sam looked down the alley.

"I have to go, are you sure you're okay?" He asked as he looked down the alley.

Charlotte nodded, the sadness that her time with him was gone and wasted was beginning to seep in. He smiled at her again and was off again. Charlotte leaned against the wall then pushed herself off and made her way back to work. 

Doris was waiting for her in the kitchen with a knowing grin. "Run into anybody out there?"

Charlotte put on her happy face and nodded. 

"I knew it! He was your type and practically fell into your lap, Chuck," she said.

Charlotte knew that nothing was going to come of what had happened in the alley, but she didn't want to be a burden. As she walked back to the grill she smiled and said, "I know! Isn't it great?"

 


End file.
